This Unaccepted Love
by LaChoy
Summary: Yuugi loves Yami. Does Yami return his feelings? ...Well, he certainly loves someone.


**Disclaimer: If you believe I own Yu-Gi-Oh after this story, you're out of your mind. Go make out with Yuugi's mom or something.**

* * *

Yuugi hadn't been expecting that once Yami got his own body, things would change. Maybe that had been naïve of him, of course things would change that Yami was no longer a dead pharaoh, trapped in a hunk of gold and forced to possess a teenager's body; but he hadn't thought he'd honestly fall in love with his other self.

Was it stupid? Maybe. Who went and fell for a guy who looked so much like yourself? Was this some kind of narcissism? Not that Yuugi really loved his own looks and Yami had his own differences, but something about all of this didn't seem right.

It was awkward, to say the least. Especially since Yami seemed to have no idea how Yuugi felt. Even Jounouchi had commented with 'you're a little gay with Yami sometimes, y'know', which…was a little bluntly put, but that was part of Jounouchi's charm. Yuugi couldn't find it in him to hold anything against his best friend, especially since the only person he wanted to hold anything against was Yami.

"Aibou? Hey, can we talk?"

Yami sounded serious. Well, more serious than he usually did and Yuugi nodded. Yami led them to his room and sat him down on his bed. With a deep breath, almost as if he was preparing himself for something, he spoke.

"Things have been different since I turned down the chance to move onto the afterlife. I didn't really think I'd get my own body," Yami admitted and he smiled. "But I don't regret it. I couldn't say goodbye to you or our friends. I'm happy to be given this second chance at living, but…there's something I have to confess, Aibou."

"What is it, the other me?" Yuugi asked, feeling anxious. Yami really was serious about this. He almost feared Yami was telling him he was going to move on or something, but he was just worrying. He knew that.

"There's no easy way to say it and I'm not one for beating around the bush. I'm just going to say it: I've fallen in love with someone I shouldn't have."

The first person that came to mind was Anzu. Yuugi knew that Anzu had a thing for Yami and Anzu was so pretty and nice, it would make sense if Yami returned her feelings. Yet something told him it couldn't be her. Besides, he wasn't really sure if Yami was into women. He had never seemed to pay much attention to them . Almost everybody they knew went through this head: Jounouchi? Kaiba? Honda? …Mokuba? By the time he got to Mokuba, Yuugi knew he was over thinking this.

"Who is it? You know I'll accept you no matter what." He grabbed Yami's hands and felt a nervous twitter when Yami smiled at him. A part of him wished it would be him that Yami loved, but he wasn't going to get ahead of himself.

"I'm so lucky to have such a great aibou. This is why I love you so much."

Yuugi's eyes widened. Yami…he really…truly…?

"The other me, I—"

"You'll understand if I try to earn your mother's love?"

"I lo—wait, did you just say my mother?" Dread went throughout him. No, he had misheard Yami. There was absolutely no way Yami wanted to date his mother.

Yami frowned. "You don't accept it? I know she's your mother and I know this must seem so odd, but you have to know I wouldn't hurt her."

"She's my mother!" Yuugi shouted.

"And she's a beautiful woman."

"She's my mother!" Yuugi shouted again, as if he thought repeating it the second time would make Yami see how strange this was. "How could you fall for my mother?!"

Yami actually did seem to look uncomfortable. "Well, it wasn't hard, to be honest. She is a beautiful woman and I can't explain it, just…there's something about her. Something I can't quite put my finger on her that makes her so amazing."

"Maybe that she's my mom! That she gave birth to me! The other me, you…!"

"You said you'd accept me, no matter what. Why is this any different if I loved somebody like Anzu or Mai?" Yami asked and Yuugi felt a little guilty. He had promised to accept Yami no matter what, but this was when he thought he just meant some guy.

"I didn't even know you liked girls," Yuugi admitted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yami asked, honestly looking confused.

"I thought you were gay! I mean, you never showed any interest in Anzu at all and she's Anzu!"

"No offense to Anzu, she's a sweet girl and she's my friend, but Anzu is a girl, I need a _woman_."

Yuugi scowled, the action feeling odd on his face. Did he ever scowl? Had he ever? There was a first time for everything and the 3000 year old former spirit who shared a body with you admitting that he wanted your mom seemed like a good reason to scowl. "A woman like my mom?"

"Exactly. "

This was weird. Love was love, but…with his mom of all people? Yuugi wasn't sure what was worse. Yami wanting to date his mom or Mokuba. His mind told him it was probably Mokuba, but…_his mom_!

"The other me, I can't just accept this. First of all, she's my mom. Second of all, she's married to my _dad_. Do you really want to destroy their marriage?"

"What marriage? Your dad is never home. When is the last time your mom has ever felt loved and special? Aibou, your mother deserves to feel that way. She deserves to feel special and I want to make her feel special."

Yuugi glared at Yami before he walked away. Maybe he'd just go back to pursuing Anzu's love again. At least he knew she wouldn't fall in love with his mother.

"So can I take that as a no?"

* * *

**Notes:** It's called Cougarshipping. Oh, and Yami duels Yuugi's dad for Yuugi's mom's affections. It's so romantic!


End file.
